


Part of Me

by theperfectestheraldofjoy



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Yearning, i just love these two and i wanted to write about it, there will probably be smut eventually but I'm still trying to convince myself to write at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theperfectestheraldofjoy/pseuds/theperfectestheraldofjoy
Summary: I just wanted to write about my two favorite gods being in love and helpless. Anyway. Here's a little drabble I wrote about the boys based on some lovely art about their West Wing meetings. Enjoy!
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Part of Me

Thanatos stood quietly, listening to the flow of the River Styx beneath him. He had eased the prince's body into the thick blood a bit ago, but it was taking a while for it to float downstream. He had gotten far, this time... but at last he'd ushered him from the arena into the river as the crowd jeered. His mission seemed to be reaching its end. The tension permeated the entire house. Thanatos had been shifting around the master's desk as much as he could to avoid the rage there emanating in waves.

He sighed, leaning his forearms on the balcony, scythe weighing heavy on his back. He didn't need to breathe down here, per se, but he had seen the relief on so many mortals' faces as they exhaled for the last time... sometimes he wished he could experience the peace he gave them.

Then there he was. Thanatos almost chuckled at Zagreus floating toward the house face down, like he'd belly-flopped into his last death. That feeling quickly faded when he remembered cutting Zag's life in twain not long before. He looked upstream, but caught Zagreus getting up out of the river and shaking the blood from his hair like a wet dog. Thanatos clenched his jaw as he fixed his gaze out toward glowing Tartarus, walls and doors shifting almost imperceptibly after the prince's last foray into the underworld. He tried not to overhear Hades's rumbling insults and the Zagreus's poorly disguised pain. Layers of sarcasm and devil-may-care attitude could only cover so much.

Than felt rather than heard the prince walk over to the hero on guard. Zagreus's light laugh echoed through the West Wing, untangling the knots in the god of death's shoulders and sending ichor to his face. Thanatos concentrated on some wretch in the nearest Tartarus chamber and willed his stoic façade back.

Pleasant warmth on the back of his neck alerted him to his approach.

"Than."

"Hey Zag. You almost had them, huh?"

"Heh. Think I prefer the satyrs to dying at that blowhard's hand."

Thanatos huffed and looked over at the prince. He was always radiant when he returned to the house. Full of life. Smirking and looking up at him from under his messy hair and burning laurels. He felt unusually warm under Zagreus's piercing stare. Thanatos wasn't sure which eye to look into, the red, intense with bloodlust and determination, or the green, pleading and painfully soft. Than tore his eyes away and rested his gaze back on the river.

"I'd prefer you didn't die at all, but it's rare that I have my way."

Silence settled over them, the air oppressive. Zagreus shifted from foot to foot, always on the move.

"I hope you know that this isn't about you." Than's shoulders inched toward his ears. "It never was. This is just something I have to do. I have to know her. It's like there's a piece of me missing. I can't live with that."

 _But you can live without me,_ Than thought bitterly. _What about the piece I'll be missing when you leave?_

"But I'll miss you terribly. You..." Than looked up to meet his eyes. Zagreus's eyes suddenly examined his shifting, flaming feet. "You're a part of me, too, Than."

Than opened his mouth, hoping he'd find something to say, but no words came to him. He never was the chatty one, after all. Never boastful or waxing poetic. He never felt being quiet was something lacking until Zag.

Silence sat between them, heavy in the air and on Than's shoulders as Zagreus waited for his response. Than clenched his hands to stop them from shaking, only unfurling his fingers when they lightly grabbed Zagreus's wrist. Than could feel the prince's red and green eyes burning into his forehead as Zag's head snapped up.

"I know," he managed to choke out. "I just... I wish that... changed things. But I see that it can't."

"Than, I-"

"Bye, Zag."

Than shifted somewhere, anywhere else, the heat of Zag's wrist still burning his fingertips.


End file.
